exiles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Jester
Jester Level Table Basic Features H'it Points' * Hit Dice: '''1d6 per level * '''Hit Points at first level: '''6 + Constitution * '''Hit Points at higher levels: '''1d6 + Constitution '''Proficiency * Armor: None * Weapons: '''None * '''Tools: Props, gaming set of your choice * Saving Throws: Dexterity and Wisdom * Skills: Choose two from Acrobatics, Animal Handling, Deception, Insight, Perception, Performance, Sleight of Hand, and Investigation Equipment * A mask of an animal * leather armor * A jester's hat * (a) deck of cards or (b) bone dice * (a) short sword or (b) any simple melee weapon Taunt At 1st level, you may have a target creature who is at least 60 feet from you and can either hear or see you make a DC 15 Wisdom saving throw. If failed, they are forced to use their next attack roll on you. You may do this three times until a short rest is needed. Calm At 1st level, you may have a target creature who is at least 60 feet from you and can either hear or see you make a DC 15 Wisdom saving throw. If failed, they cannot attack any creature until their next turn. You may do this three times until a short rest is needed. Jester Archetype At 3rd level, choose one of the following archetypes: * Comedian * Trickster Ability Score Improvement At 4th, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 18th level, you may either increase an ability score by two or two ability scores by one. As normal, you cannot increase an ability score more than 20. Flower Spray At 5th level, whenever a creature makes a melee attack roll against you or against a creature who is at least five from you, you may impose disadvantage on that attack roll. You may do this three times until a long rest is required and after spending 5 gold worth of materials to refill the flower. Stunning Performance At 9th level, whenever you make a performance check, you may have all creatures in a 20 foot radius who can see or hear you must make a DC 15 Wisdom saving throw. If failed, they become Charmed by you for 1 minute. You may do this one time until a short rest is needed. Amazing Acrobatics At 13th level, whenever you make a successful performance check, you have an advantage on your next acrobatics check. Jester's Facade At 17th level, whenever you charm a creature, you have an advantage on deception, persuasion, and intimidation rolls against that creature. If you succeed on a check for one of these skills, that creature is no longer charmed. Comedian Stand-Up Performance At 3rd level, you gain a proficiency in Performance if you don't already have it, otherwise double your proficiency bonus. Hideous Laughter At 7th level, you may target a creature who is at least 30 feet from you and can hear you and have them make a DC 14 Wisdom saving throw. If failed, they take 2d4 psychic damage and become prone for 1 minute or until they are dealt damage. Punchline At 11th level, whenever you make a successful performance check, your next attack roll deals additional damage equal to your Charisma modifier. Distasteful Joke At 15th level, whenever you fail a performance check, you may have a target creature who is at least 30 feet from you and can hear you make a DC 15 Wisdom saving throw. If failed, they must use their next attack action on you with disadvantage. You may do this three times until a long rest is required. Legendary Joke At 20th level, whenever you make a successful performance check, you may have a target creature who can hear you and is at least 30 feet from you make a DC 17 Wisdom saving throw. If failed, they take 6d4 psychic damage and become prone for 1 minute or until they are dealt damage. Trickster Prank At 3rd level, whenever you make a successful deception check, that creature must make a DC 14 Wisdom saving throw. If failed, they take 1d4 psychic damage and must use their next attack roll on you with disadvantage. Improved Taunt At 7th level, replace Taunt with this feature. You may have a target creature who is at least 60 feet from you and can either hear or see you make a DC 15 Wisdom saving throw. If failed, they are forced to use their next attack roll on you with disadvantage. You may do this three times until a short rest is needed. 'Acid Balloon' At 11th level, you have Acid Balloons equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum of 1) and you can throw them with a ranged attack of 10/30 feet that deals 1d6 acid damage. You regain Acid Balloons once you complete a long rest and spend 5 gold worth of materials to refill them. Treacherous Trap At 15th level, you may create a 10 foot invisible space in a 30 foot radius of yourself. Whenever a creature walks into that area, that area reveals itself and that creature must make a Dexterity saving throw. If failed, they take 3d6 force damage and have a disadvantage on their next Wisdom saving throw. If succeeded, they can only take half (rounded down). Legendary Prank At 20th level, replace Prank with this feature. Whenever you make a successful deception check, that creature must make a DC 16 Wisdom saving throw. If failed, they take 10d4 psychic damage and become prone until their next turn or until they take damage.